


What is your tattoo?

by LadyofCircuitHouse



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofCircuitHouse/pseuds/LadyofCircuitHouse
Summary: Everyone in Panem gets a soul tattoo, something to help them find their soul mate. This is a fic involving Peeta and his daughter's conversations about finding love.





	1. Chapter 1

The new Panem is beautiful. It surprises me how the same district 12 which was synonymous with despair and depression, has become a safe haven for my children. But Katniss and I still have our moments. 

I've learnt to announce myself before I enter any room. She's learnt to stick by me when I hallucinate. Though the kids, Chrysa and Cliff treat it like a game, I need to be told "real or not real" every morning after a nightmare. 

Sometimes Katniss and I get overwhelmed by the kids. Thankfully we don't go through that phase simultaneously.

Today isn't one of the good days. Katniss needs space but the kids love to cling to her.  She puts Cliff, our 4 year old to sleep and hands Chrysa our 7 year old to me before going to hunt.

Chrysa's at that age when she questions everything she sees. Currently her eyes linger on the soul tattoo on my forearm, which is on display as I make the dough for some cookies. The last words Katniss spoke are displayed there. _"Hey Sue, I'm just heading to get some squirrels."_

Chrysa tentatively asks me," What's that?" 

I smile and reply,"It's my soulmark."

She knows about soul tattoos but since mine and katniss' are always covered, she doesn't know much about ours. She asks me timidly," How did you find mum with the soul tattoo?"

I smile and reply to her question with another question," What do you think my tattoo does?"

Chrysa replies without missing a beat," what mum thinks!" and waves her arms around a little bit.

I shake my head and tell her," No sweetheart, that's wrong." She looks at me and then out the window trying to figure this out.

By the time I put the cookies in the oven, Chrysa says," I don't know daddy."

I give her a bear hug, blow raspberries on her cheek and tickle her and say," you don't know? you really don't know?" She laughs and squiggles away from me. I rest my elbows on the countertop and say," The tattoo shows what you mum says."

Chrysa's eyes go wide and then she realises what that means. She hits her head with her hand and says," But mum doesn't talk!"

I tell her," Did you know, once my tattoo only said _Pass the bread_ for three days!" 

We dissolve into peals of laughter. Chrysa still doesn't let it go,"So how did you realise?"

I reply quietly,"When she volunteered for Prim."

Although we don't speak frequently abut Prim or my family, Chrysa does know about them. 

She nods solemnly before asking," I'll find my soul-mate right?"

But before I can answer the timer rings and Chrysa launches herself off the counter top. Cliff wakes up because of the noise and the three of us spend the evening playing games and singing songs. 

Katniss returns in a while with a full hunting bag. She smirks at me and says,"Pass the bread." before going to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss has decided to cook dinner today.

She wants to not be incompetent at cooking. I try to tell her she isn't... but she is really head-strong. I realise that arguing isn't going to help, so I decide to go into the backyard to play with the kids.

Chrysa and Cliff are deciding the theme for Chrysa's 12th birthday, which is only three months away. I say Chyra and Cliff but Cliff has spaced out entirely as he swings on the swing set.

When Chrysa sees me come by, she asks me ," Dad, when did you get your soul tattoo?" I should have known she would ask this question.

I sit on the patch of grass separating their play area from my kitchen garden and pat the spot next to me invitingly.

When Chyrsa sits down I tell her," I got mine on a Sunday evening. There was a thunderstorm and it was raining heavily. I was sitting in the bakery watching the bread get baked. That's when I saw your mum shivering in the cold with some rags in her hand. I suppose she made me feel thunderstruck, and that's why I just kept staring at her till I smelt the bread burning and my mum came running into the kitchen. She told me to go throw the bread to the pigs. As I went into the rain, I felt your mother's eyes follow my every move and I could hear her stomach rumbling from across the road, so I quietly sneaked out and handed the bread to her. "When I came back inside and began to dry myself I saw the tattoo on my arm which said but **the clothes are really good sir**. I got mine when I was 11 years old but your mum only got her's when she was 12 years old. I suppose you get your's a year before or after your partner does."

Chrysa had an unusually thoughtful expression so I asked her," but why are you asking?"

That's when Cliff decided to chime in," Because Briar Rosehearty got his 2 years ago! If Chrissy doesn't get her's now...bye-bye ugly troll Briar!" Chrysa stood up, smacked Cliff when the swing came our way.  She said," Hey! he's not ugly! AND I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Briar Rosehearty was some hunger-games victor's kid and even though everything was better now that family still reared it's children like a war game could happen at any time!

I only told her," Come on sweetheart, that boy is very stupid... he doesn't deserve you!"

Of course in my head, I did supplement that with nobody deserves you.. but the embarrassing parent was Katniss' duty not mine.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrysa's leaving for boarding-school but her mind is still stuck on her soul-mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that education is a hoax and I'd rather write.

Katniss and I had been severely upset when we received the letter advertising the New Panem school. But later she'd been the one who convinced me about sending Chrysa to the school.  
The newly elected administration had decided that a school would be opened for all children of Panem above the age of 12 which would provide equal opportunities to them. But they couldn't find any site for such a school till Plutarch suggested Snow's palace. With it's multiple rooms, halls, gardens and libraries it would be the most ideal.  
  
When we first received the letter I saw the holding cells of Snow's palace in my mind's eye. I didn't want my kids to see that Palace. It seemed like an exhibition for sadistic people.

 And yet here we are, Chrysa's heading off to school tomorrow. Despite being the one who convinced me, Katniss has begun doubting the decision. She keeps pacing the living room and asks Chrysa every 2 seconds if she's alright.

So, I ask Katniss to help me clean up the kitchen after dinner, daily mundane activities usually help with her stress. I make sure that everyone's asleep by 9:30-ish and just as I'm about to get into bed I hear the tell tale creak of someone moving down the stairs.  
  
I put on my slippers and walk downstairs. It doesn't surprise me that Chrysa's sitting on top of the kitchen island with the entire tub of cookie-dough ice-cream. She almost drops her spoon when she hears me walk in. I ask her to keep quiet, even now loud noises scare Katniss.

I ask her," So, you're nervous?"

She only nods and shovels more ice-cream into her mouth. I realise that with time Chrysa's become so much more like Katniss. She doesn't always speak her mind and over-thinks unnecessarily. She's not very talkative either. I try again," Is it about being home-sick or going to school?"

She finally speaks up," It's a bit of both I guess. The thing is that I haven’t really interacted with many kids my age, so I’m scared about making friends and fitting in. Also there’s something I haven’t told you…”

I try to think of something that she’s done wrong in the recent past but when she opens her mouth I’m pretty much scarred for life.

“I got Briar.”

My brain freezes up and though I try to form a coherent sentence it comes out like, “uhm…what? You _got_ him? What as a school partner or something?”

“No…” She fiddles with her shirt as she says this, confirming my nightmare, “I mean that he’s my soulmate.”

I swear to god I’m honestly trying to handle this well but I end up saying, “heh. What?”

Chrysa looks at me expectantly, “My soul-mate. Like you know, mum’s your soulmate..”

“But you haven’t got any tattoo yet.” I end up sputtering.

“well, I got it on the day before my 12th birthday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.” She looks guilty as she says this.

Even though she’s talking about Briar as her soul-mate, I can’t but feel happy that my little girls finally growing up. I feel like tearing up as I see her as a wonderful young woman in my minds eye. But the day dream quickly becomes a nightmare when I realise that Briar will be there too.

I ask her,” what is it? Where is it?”

She pulls down the collar of her loose night-dress to show me a teardrop shape right on the corner of her shoulder-bone.

“It’s a petal.” She says.  
My confused looks makes her continue, “ Briar has a flower right here with one petal missing.”

  
In that moment I feel many emotions together. Initially I'm relieved that Chrysa isn’t his soul-mate because honestly, that tear-drop shape looks nothing like any petal I’ve ever seen. I also find it hilarious that the boy who goes around touting his father's misogynistic views has a flower tattoo.

 I try not to laugh as I tell Chrysa," Oh, that seems nice."  


She looks genuinely happy since the beginning of our conversation," really? thank you so much."

But they her expressions change again," But that's the main problem."

I quirk my eyebrow.

She elaborates," The thing is he isn't coming to school."

Honestly, that's even better. This thing between them will die it's own death. But being an understanding dad, I only comfort her," Sweetheart everything will work out for you." while doing a happy dance inside my head.  
  
Chrysa feels slightly more content after our conversation and goes off to bed.  


 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrysa and Peeta are on the train to school when they meet an old acquaintance...

The next morning seems to come very quickly. Katniss and Cliff keep gravitating towards Chrysa subconsciously, Katniss checking for any injuries and Cliff seeking spare hugs and attention. 

But Katniss manages to calm herself quickly, I decide to pay closer attention to her once I come back. Closing up is one of her worst coping mechanisms, which doesn't have good results.

When we reach the train station, Chrysa looks at me expectantly," You know you can leave me right? The train will be coming in a mintue."

I hike my bag up on my shoulder as I reply," Didn't you know I'm coming with you? I thought mum told you?"

Chrysa begins to sputter, and I have to hold back my laughter. I suppose it's to be expected that Katniss would forget to tell Chrysa considering she was running herself ragged over the past few days.

On the train journey to the Capitol, Chrysa tries to sit as far away from me as possible, and I keep reminding myself that children become embarrassed of their parents during this age.

Last night's escapades finally get to Chrysa as she falls asleep by the time we pass District 8, and I tuck her into my side. 

I decide to get some work done and take out my phone to open any new emails I've received on the official channels. I decide to mail Gale about the new infrastructure system the capitol has adopted from his district, but I find that he isn't online. I do a double-take and look at the date, day and time. 

Gale is usually in office by this time, and has had atleast one cup of coffee, so there shouldn't really be a reason for him not being online. 

Sighing, I put my phone down and realise that the train's almost pulling into district 2, where it stops for the longest time to drop off goods. I decide to take some time to stretch my legs even if only a short leg of the journey is left.

I rouse Chrysa and walk out of the carriage, as we're stepping down, I feel two small yet sturdy hands pull me down to the platform. I whirl around as see Johanna and Gale, both of them smiling like idiots. 

We haven't met each other in a long time, longer than I'd like to admit. Gale steps forward and wraps him arms around me while johanna nods tersely.

"Still not one for personal contact I see?" I ask her.

Eyes full of mischief she replies," Don't expect special treatment just because we shared the same torture palace."

I quickly glance down at Chyrsa and sigh with relief when I see she isn't paying attention to our conversation. The usually observant girl is staring at Gale and Johanna's daughter, and I sigh in relief.

I decide not to unpack a can of worms with Johanna after meeting her in such a long time and crouch down to Chrysa's level, which isn't that low but I still like to remind myself that she's a child still.

" Chrysa, this is Gale and Johanna, they were friends of me and mum during the war."

Although we've told the children the basic summary of the war, I don't want them to know the things that happened to me or Katniss during those years.

Chrysa waves at the pair quietly and Gale smiles in a fond way. Johanna waves back and says," Hi Chrysa, this is Lira, she'll also be going to your school this year."

The girl steps foward and smiles at Chrysa. Somehow Chrysa smiles at Lira without any nudges from me, something that hasn't happened since she was 5 years old.

Just as I stand up and dust my trousers, the Train sounds it's whistle and I help both the girls onto the train and wave goodbye to Gale and Johanna.

 

 ------

When the train pulls into the station at the capitol, I help the girls get off the train first, then go back in to retrieve my bag. 

By the time, I come back the girls have already hoisted up most of their stuff, trunks and all.

I try to help them but Chrysa hip-checks me ( read: crashes into my weak thigh bone) and I jolt away.

"Dad, we've got this. The bus for school is waiting right outside, we'll get there. Don't you have places to be and things to do?"

I smile and wave at the girls as they make their way across the platform.

I pretend walking towards the other exit, but hide behind a pillar watching as the girls finally climb into the bus. 

Just as I'm about to leave Chrysa runs down the steps of the bus and into the crowd at the entrance of the station. I quickly go into the crowd as well.

"Dad!" Chrysa says from behind me.

I turn around quickly and she nudges my hand downwards, a sign that she wants me to be sitting on my haunches for this.

I comply, though my bones already resent me for it. She whispers in my ear," What if I do find my soul-mate here?"

I smile and tweak her nose," It'll be the best thing in your life."

She smiles and runs back to the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weren't Chrysa and Briar broken up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could make up for this huge break by posting the entire story in one go?

I feel like an old man, like a _very very old_ man. 

All my bones always ache, creating the weird crackling symphony that only I can hear and, both my kids are in school which makes Katniss and I feel like an old married couple. Chrysa's just come back for her summer holiday from her 4th year and Cliff from his 2nd year. 

It does feel good to have them back. the house is a lot more livelier and even the weekend dinner's at Haymitch's become better (he won't admit it, but he makes more effort for the food when the kids are around).

Every morning, after me and Katniss have prepared breakfast, I open up the bakery, Cliff heads out the Pharmacy in the main square and Chrysa goes to the vegetable market while Katniss either stays cooped up in the home office doing official work, or is in a different city altogether doing humanitarian work.

Today's the last friday before the kid's head back to their school, I'm in the kitchen trying a new recipe for a rhubarb pie while Katniss is in district 4.  
The front door opens just as I pop the pie in the oven. I turn around and take me mitts off.

When I look up, I expect to see both the kids sitting next to the kitchen island, peering inquisitively into the oven. But no such luck.

Cliff is sitting on the sofa in the living room, browsing through TV channels and Chrysa isn't around at all.

"Where's Chrysa?" I ask Cliff.

Cliff takes his eyes off the TV long enough to shrug and then goes back. I take a deep breath before shouting " CHRYSAAAA" at the top of my lungs. 

Cliff gets so startled, the poor boy topples off the sofa and I fail try to contain my smirk.

Chrysa trudges into the room, sighing "Dad, whhhaaaaaat?" and laughs.

I start laughing as well when a worried mark makes it's way across my arm " What happened? Why are you screaming?? IS SHE HURT?!?!"

I quickly mumble a "no", before showing the mark to the kids  and we burst into giggles. When the laughing spell subsides, I ask Chrysa " What are you upto right now? Why don't you sit here with us while the pie bakes?"

 

Chrysa scratches the back of her head awkwardly before replying," I would love to dad, but I'm kind of tired from all the work I did today, Is it alright if I just go upstairs?"   
I nod and let the girl go upstairs while I take a seat next to Cliff and start irritating him.

Cliff scrunches up his nose and forehead in the most adorable way and moves away but i follow him and keep poking him with my rolling pin. 

 He whines " Daaaaddddddd.....Ssstooppp!!" in the most teenager-y fashion.

Just then the house phone rings, and we both look at each other quizzically. Literally no one calls the house phone anymore, the only person who should call the line is Haymitch.

I quickly jump over one of the futtons and crash into the table before picking up the phone," Haymitch! what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Haymitch mumbles," umm... no not at all...I jus-"

I sigh with relief" Oh alright, everything's okay then? So, why did you call, don't you usually love shouting things across the street?"

Haymitch seems mildly uncomfortable when he replies," God no, this isn't something I wanna scream about at all, god know's I didn't even wanna see this is the first freakin' place! Just go upstairs, will you? Check on your daughter, she's with that Briar idiot."

I don't even put the receiver back in place before skidding down the hallway and up the stairs in my socked feet. I almost catch my teeth on one of the stairs once before making it to Chrysa's room. 

I see her in a new pair of clothes, ones which are far more revealing than the one's she was wearing just a few moments ago, hanging out of the window. I quickly haul her by the belt loops and pull her onto the bed before looking outside.

The stupid boy, Briar is standing right there with a terrified expression on his face and a phone in his hand, obviously recording whatever was going on five seconds ago. 

In that moment I don't even care that the rolling pin I'm holding is my favourite one, I toss it at the boy through the window, which startles him enough to run away, and the only objects remaining on the floor of the clearing behind our house are his phone and my rolling pin,

I turn around with a murderous glare on my face and toss Chrysa about 3 shirts. 

God, Haymitch was right, I don't want to see this let alone scream about it. But I muscle through my awkward-ness only turning back when I'm sure the girl's decent. Whatever expression I was expecting on Chrysa's face - scared, guilty, sad,- is not there, instead she mirrors my expression. 

Eyes scrunched up, eyebrows pulled down, exhibiting crow's feet that aren't even there, and her arms are crossed across her chest defiantly.

" I'm not going to apologise, I like the boy and I'll do whatever I please with him." She says, and there's a stubborn glint in her eyes.

I pinch the bridge of my nose to stave off my anger, and sigh " You think that's what this is about? Apologising to me? God no! I think your mum and I have raised you well enough that you can make informed choices and we don't have to question you all the time! i don't even care about what you get upto with the boy, I don't even want to think about it! But just think it through! Are you doing what you want with him or is it the other way around?! Why in the world was he taking a video or photo of you like that?"

Chrysa looks at me incredulously," You've been dead set again him since the beginning, and that's why you're saying such horrible stuff! He's isn't making me DO anything! We decided to do everything together! I was just showing him my soul-tattoo! He wasn-"

I try to act level headed with the children, I never want to emulate my mother in that way but this whole episode just takes the goddamned cake.

"Can you even hear yourself? Together, you say? Really sweetheart? Because it did seem like you were the only one with her top off between the both off you! And yeah I think don't think he is your soulmate! Have you seen the boy's tattoo even?? Does it match yours? "

"Fine, maybe he isn't my soulmate, aright! Is that what you want to hear? But didn't you tell me that it as alright to experiment with other people as well?" Then she makes a sage-ly face and uses air-quotes " that _fate and destiny are intertwined but not the same,_ what about that now dad? You have no right to be upset with me about this!"

I can't help but smack my own fore-head," Experimenting and lowering yourself to the standards of a chauvinistic petty boy are two very different things! I'm upset about the second part! Also I'm upset about the whole lying thing! Why didn't you just tell us that you were seeing his again? If you're so willing to live by what I say why don't you follow another pearl of wisdom _hiding the truth is also considered_ _lying_!" 

Sighing in frustration- that isn't supposed to be there in the first place!- Chrysa falls onto the bed. 

\-----

That night itself, Katniss returns home and we have a very tense and awkward dinner at Haymitch's place. The entire time Haymitch keeps giving Chrysa weird looks as though she's grown a second head. 

Just as Cliff brings out the dessert he made, Chrysa gets a call from Briar. I give her phone the death glares I would have given the boy had Katniss not returned early. 

Chrysa takes the call outside and for a few monets the awkwardness lifts, but Haymitch being his oblivious and drunk self helps it return in full force right before Chrysa come back  with a comment to Katniss " Who would have thought, the village vanilla boy's daughter would be the exact opposite?"

Cliff shudders beside me, his brain obviously short circuiting at the sentence which contains sexual comments about not one but two of his family members. Just then, Chrysa returns, her eyes are shining with tears and her face is blotchy. I'm already prepared to rebuke her for the rant she's about to go on but katniss stops me but pressing her fingers to my ribs under the table.

"Look what you've done! Briar isn't talking to me! He broke up with me. We had discussed this before hand! But you didn't listen to me, now he doesn't trust me!" 

Before I can reply, she storms out and we finish dessert in silence.

The next day, Chrysa packs her bags and leaves for school two days before required, the palace has year round lodgings and she'll easily find a spot for herself.


End file.
